Veganismo
Definición de veganismo según la Vegan Society "A philosophy and way of living which seeks to exclude—as far as is possible and practicable—all forms of exploitation of, and cruelty to, animals for food, clothing or any other purpose; and by extension, promotes the development and use of animal-free alternatives for the benefit of humans, animals and the environment. In dietary terms it denotes the practice of dispensing with all products derived wholly or partly from animals." Traducción: ''Una filosofía y manera de vivir que busca excluir -en la medida de lo posible y practicable- todas las formas de explotación de, y crueldad hacia, animales como alimento, vestimenta u otro propósito; y por extensión, promueve el desarrollo y uso de alternativas libres de animales para el beneficio de los humanos, animales y el medio ambiente. En términos dietéticos denota la práctica de rechazar todos los productos derivados enteramente o parcialmente de animales. ¿Qué significa en la vida actual ser vegano? Comprometerse a no consumir '''ningún producto de origen animal ' supone rechazar: *Leche y derivados como queso y yogures lácteos *Carne de cualquier animal (cerdos, pollos, vacas, conejos, perros, ...) *Pescado y marisco *Huevos de cualquier animal (huevos de gallinas, caviar, etc.) *Miel y propóleo o pólen de abejas *Tejidos procedentes de cualquier animal (lana, cuero, seda,etc.) *Productos que contienen colorante rojo extraído de la cochinilla (pintalabios, caramelos, etc). *Productos que contienen cera de abejas Ser consciente del papel de los animales en los procesos de investigación y desarrollo del producto supone '''informarse '''y rechazar cualquier producto que sea resultado de la experimentación en animales de manera sistemática o de la prueba de productos cosméticos de manera innecesaria. Conocer las limitaciones de la alimentación vegana , como los suplementos que debes tomar o la cantidad de calorías que debes ingerir son cruciales para mantener un estilo de vida vegano. Harás un flaco favor al veganismo si no cuidas tu salud, asustando a otros que deseen compartir este estilo de vida. Convertirse al veganismo despues de años de consumir productos animales supone tirar a la basura toda la información sobre tus gustos que has almacenado en tu memoria desde que eras pequeño y aprender cuales son tus nuevas comidas preferidas libres de crueldad animal. ¿Qué aporta ser vegano? Conocerás un montón de alimentos que antes no habías ni oído, así como recetas consumidas en otras partes del mundo donde sus dietas son mayoritariamente vegetarianas. Sentirás un vínculo muy especial con los animales que te rodean, puesto que podrás verles desde el respeto más absoluto. Te plantearás temas que jamás escucharás en foros de discusión tradicionales y que darán la vuelta a ideas preconcebidas que muchas veces implanta la industria alimentaria sin ningún fundamento. Conocerás cosas que la mayoría de personas no quieren ni siquiera oir, y tendrás que ser paciente con ellos y respetar su decisión de mantenerse en el desconocimiento. Muchos de nosotros hemos sufrido al descubrir esta información, si ellos lo supieran también sufrirían. Aprenderás mucho de nutrición y salud, y te plantearás cómo no conocías todo esto mientras comías carne. Además, no podrás tener el colesterol alto (el mayor problema de nutrición en la actualidad). Conocerás tu cuerpo a otro nivel. Te examinarás y escucharás a tu cuerpo. Te encontrarás con muchos otros veganos y vegetarianos que querrán enseñarte y que les enseñes lo que has aprendido. La comunidad vegana es muy abierta, aunque siempre existen (como en todos los foros) personas más radicales, casi todos hemos sido omnivoros en otro tiempo y por ello conocemos las dificultades de la transición y nos solidarizamos con los demás veganos y vegetarianos.